Edge illumination X-ray phase-contrast tomography (EIXPCT) is an emerging X-ray phase-contrast tomography technique for reconstructing the complex-valued X-ray refractive index distribution of an object. Conventional EIXPCT image reconstruction methods typically contain two steps: phase-retrieval and image reconstruction. The phase-retrieval step generally requires two or more images acquired at each tomographic view angle. Multiple images contribute to prolonged imaging times and elevated radiation doses, which are both undesirable for in-vivo applications.
Additionally, single-shot EIXPCT methods have been presented. However, these methods generally require restrictive assumptions regarding the scanning geometry or the object (i.e., the object only contains one material). These methods may also require use of an energy-sensitive detector.
Accordingly, there is a need for a single-shot EIXPCT method that does not require restrictive assumptions of the scanning geometry or the object and does not require the use of an energy-sensitive detector.